The Uchiha Effect
by Syfuuhan
Summary: After the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke challened Itachi. Then train me brother, so that I may have the power to kill you... T For Teen. Future SasuxTen Crappy, but will improve, btw, no crappy english stuff P


* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

" Foolish little brother... cling to life, so that one day you may kill me..." 

" Then train me brother, so that I may have the power to kill you..."

" If... that is what you desire... We shall begin our first lesson straight away, the topic is Genjutsu. Mangekyou... Sharingan!"

" Brother... don't show me this! Brother!"

" Fight it, Sasuke. Fight the illusion! FOCUS! CONCENTRATE! Awaken the powers of the Uchiha Clan... the Sharingan!"

" Bleeaaaaaaargh!"

" Even though this is a genjutsu, this is no ordinary one. This is Tsuikyomi, the Goddes of the Moon, it is one of the three most advanced abilities of the Sharingan, in its darkest form, the Mangekyou. In this world, the laws of physics are broken. Time, is of no matter. In this world, it is only dependent on the Chakra of the wielder. I can make this last days, weeks, months. Even years! So, fight back, foolish little brother! Awaken it! Awaken our Kekkei Genkai! The Sharingan! Until then, you will be constantly put inside this state."

-Sasuke PoV-

FOCUS! Come on! I can do this! Do it! If i don't... then ill be killed... just like all of them! I don't want to die! I wan't to live! COME ONE! FOCRUS! CONCENTRATE! Focus chakra into my eyes! Focus! If i can do this, then i can awaken the dormant Sharingan, lying in my blood! FOCUS!

cough cough (Blood splatter)

"!"

I can see... I can see... I CAN SEE!

(Shatter of glass)

-Itachi PoV-

His potential... it's off the charts! But.. being inside this meager village will only lower his potential! I must take him away from him, then i can raise him, and use him to fufill Akatsuki's purposes... before he kills me...

"You have done well, Sasuke. Look into a mirror. Remember this, there are no hand signs necessary for the Sharingan, only the need to constantly focus chakra into the eyes. Not only have you awokened the Sharingan, you are only 7 years of age, while I was 8. Yes, you are full of potential, the potential... to exceed me... Come! We have work to do... but first... Honto Bunshin no Jutsu "

Itachi nodded at his clone.. poof Before the siblings, appeared another Sasuke. With this, Itachi slit it's head off. Unlike other Bunshins, this one did not dissapear. Instead, it's head was lobbed off, and both pieces remained.

"Wow..." thought Sasuke... "Nii-san is really awesome! But... he still killed our clan... and one day.. i'll have to kill him..."

"Now, let us go, Sasuke. We must be gone before the sun rises. By then, this place will be swarming with Anbu," proclaimed Itachi. "We have much distance to set between us... and Konoha. We can no longer stay here..."

"Hai!"

---

7 Hours Later  
Konohagakure no Saito  
Hokage Tower  
0700

"Hmm... a red sun has risen... Blood has been shed this night..." deduced the Sandaime. "Send the Police Department to examine the village for any signs of bloodshed, missing villages, disturbed area's... any sign of trouble..."

"Sir!" The Assistant quickly made his way to the Uchiha Compound, where the Police Department resides. As he entered the gates, he froze, thinking "No... this must be a trick! My eyes... they must be deluding me! That's it... the Uchiha's... they have the Sharingan, and are masters of Genjutsu... they must be playing a trick... GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With this he fell, screaming, until a fellow ninja came to see what was happening...

"Hey! What the hell's the matter? Calm yourself down!" he said. He shouted "Hey! Can i get some help over here?"

He looked around, and started screaming as well. His screams eventually caused the assistant to come out of his trauma, the slightest bit. He, as quickly as he could, made his way to the Hokage Tower, falling down every few steps.

"S..Si...Sir! T...The... Uc..The Uchiha's Sir! They're DEAD! They DEAD SIR! They were KILLED. I saw their blood.. their motionless bodies!"

"!" This shocked the Hokage. "The Uchiha's... dead? Something terrible is afoot... The Uchiha's are the most reknowned Clan in Konoha, followed by the Hyuuga! Quickly! Assemble my ANBU. Have them investigate! NOW! I will head over there as soon as I can.

----- Tsuzuku ----


End file.
